


Some Catchy Football Term

by amaresu



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: American Football, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric was never really interested in football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Catchy Football Term

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Alaric isn't sure how he went from trying to stake Damon to beers and Monday night football on his couch. Well, not Monday night football so much as watching selections from Damon's vast collection of football tapes. Apparently the greatest games ever played.

Alaric knows where the football came from at least. A night at the Grill and a throwaway comment about how he didn't understand the appeal of football had led to Damon spending the next few hours until close enlightening him on the subject. It had become particularly surreal when Stefan had joined them and the two of them started arguing about the outcome of some game from the 50's. Alaric hadn't really picked vampires for big football fans, but there it was.

The next night Damon had showed up at his apartment with a six pack of beer and a handful of tapes. Alaric wasn't sure if it was fortunate or not that he still had a VHS player. After the beer was gone Damon left, but came back the next night. Now most nights Alaric found himself sitting on his couch with Damon Salvatore, drinking beer, and learning the finer points of football. Also listening to Damon's bitching about the various changes the game has undergone over the years.


End file.
